Ricitos de Oro
by Anna Scheler
Summary: Uno espera que los cuentos para niños que cuentan las madres sean pura ficción. Darius también y no es hasta que su trabajo lo obliga a ir al Distrito Doce, que comprende que algunos cuentos o personajes de estos son reales y le gustan. Este relato participa del minireto "Una pareja para…" del foro el Diente de león. Mes de Marzo: Darius.
**Declaimer.** **La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Tampoco gano dinero realizando estos relatos, son simple diversión. Este relato participa del minireto "Una pareja para…" del foro el Diente de león. Mes de Marzo: Darius.**

 **Este Fic se lo dedico a Marizpe, gracias por el apoyo niña y por comentar siempre!**

* * *

. Ricitos de oro.

Mi madre solía contarme una historia cuando tenía unos cinco años, cuando volvía de trabajar en el Hueso. Era la historia de una niña con ojos color cielo y bucles dorados cayendo por sus hombros. La niña estaba triste ese día y no tenía donde dormir entonces iba a la casa de unos osos y comía su comida, probaba sus camas y finalmente dormía en la cama del osito pequeño. Madre siempre decía que quizás algún día encontraría a una pequeña niña durmiendo en mi cama, porque como en la historia, solo éramos padre, ella y yo, luego de que Miriam muriese en los Juegos.

Han pasado muchos años desde aquellos tiernos momentos que compartía con mi hermosa y carismática madre. Ella y mi violento padre murieron y no quedo nada para mí en el Dos. Al terminar mi formación, fui trasladado al Doce a cumplir mis funciones como Agente de la paz. El acuerdo es simple, un Agente no puede casarse, no puede tener hijos, su vida es al servicio de Panem. Parecía lo adecuado para mí cuando lo único que quería era escapar de cualquier relación emocional.

Eso cambio cuando mis botas de infantería, el calzado reglamentario, se estropeó y debí ir a la tienda de calzados del decrepito distrito a por unos nuevos o a que los arreglen, lo que costase menos claro. Estaba absolutamente enfadado, se suponía que mi uniforme debía durar al menos cinco años, solo pase un año de entrenamiento y dos en el Doce y mis botas parecían ya no tener arreglo.

— Buenos días — un chico de unos trece años de edad me saluda desde el otro lado del mostrador cuando ingreso en la pequeña tienda haciendo un ruido ensordecedor por culpa de la campana pegada a la puerta — en unos momentos serás atendido — logra balbucear tímidamente antes de escabullirse a la parte trasera de la tienda.

— Gracias… supongo — dejo sobre la superficie de madera un saco de cuero que contiene mis botas y una bolsa de papel que en su interior tienen las mejores galletas glaseadas de todo Panem, un viejo lujo que me ha quedado del Dos, de cuando mi madre vivía.

—Buenos días señor… — viste una blusa rosa pastel y un pantalón color caqui, sus ojos azules me observan atentamente y tiene la sonrisa más bonita del planeta.

— Darius… soy Darius — le tiendo mi mano a modo de saludo, parece extrañarle pero extiende la suya y aprieta con suavidad, sus manos son suaves, delicadas.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? — ladea apenas su cabeza y sus rizos dorados se acomodan a un costado.

— Mi botas de infantería están en un estado deplorable — las quito del saco y las dejo sobre el mostrador, hace una mueca de asombro.

— Wow, ha de ser muy trabajador señor Darius — observa el estado decrépito del calzado.

— Solo Darius… — espero saber su nombre, en mi interior ruego saber su nombre — solo tienen tres años Señorita… — insisto — los del distrito ocho parecen no haber tenido muchas ganas de trabajar al hacer este par.

— Mi nombre es Delly — me regala otra sonrisa y no entiendo la aceleración en mi ritmo cardiaco— no será trabajo arreglarlas, bueno, no para mi padre.

— Las necesito lo antes posible — cuento con otro par, lo que necesito es volver a verla.

— Si pasas mañana, mi padre podrá decirle cuanto demorará en arreglarlas — fija su mirada en la mía, los ojos más azules que he visto nunca, mas azules incluso que los del panadero y su hijo, aquel que glasea las galletas que están en mi bolsa.

— Volveré entonces Señorita Delly — extiendo mi mano nuevamente y cuando ella hace lo mismo la acerco a mis labios y beso el dorso de su mano.

Sus ojos se abren aún más si es posible y un rubor leve tiñe sus mejillas. Le dedico una sonrisa y salgo del lugar con mis galletas y mi saco vacío y una sensación de calor. No casarse no implica amoríos, y he salido con muchas jóvenes del Doce en estos dos años, pero Delly Cartwright no parece el tipo de chica que ocupa una noche en tu cama, en realidad, en mi interior espero que no sea ese tipo.

Al otro día es su padre quien me atiende. Me recuerdo a mí mismo que la chica tiene apenas quince años y que asiste cada mañana al colegio igual que mí "no" amiga Katniss Everdeen. Mis botas estarán en tres días. Debo hacer una nota mental de ir a recogerlas luego de mi turno, en la tarde, cuando haya alguna posibilidad de encontrarme con la joven que antes era solo un cuento, y que ahora resulta ser real. Vuelvo a los tres días y su sonrisa encandila mis sentidos. Pago de más por el arreglo y halago su peinado, vuelve a ruborizarse y un poco más esta vez cuando beso su mano de nuevo antes de irme.

Pasan semanas antes de que vuelva a verla, caminando por la plaza principal, sola. Estoy de uniforme, claramente en servicio, porque ella se encuentra formada para la Cosecha anual de tributos. Los hijos de comerciantes son escogidos rara vez y en este distrito es aún más improbable, los niños de la Veta se llevan casi todas las papeletas al pedir teselas. Katniss tiene varias y sé que Gale tiene unas treinta. Sin embargo cualquiera de ellos podría ser elegido para participar en los 73º Juegos del hambre. Observo en la lejanía el vestido blanco que usa Delly, sus rizos rubios en una cola de caballo, sus ojos tiernos lucen apagados por el miedo. No es escogida ese año.

…

— Oh vamos trencita… un conejo por un beso — es una broma obviamente, es mi mayor pasión picar a la chiquilla Everdeen, pero sobre todo a Gale, que me mira como si fuese a apuñalarme en cualquier momento.

— No podrías pagar mi mercancía ni con tu cuerpo entero Darius — musita con sorna devorando lo que sea que Sae haya puesto en nuestros platos, riéndose con la tendera de mis inútiles esfuerzos por conseguir un beso de la castaña.

— ¿Conoces a Delly Cartwright? — la chica voltea a verme, sus ojos plateados me ven de arriba abajo, parece pensárselo, sé que es una pregunta extraña, pero conozco a esta chiquilla desde que tiene trece, la considero mi amiga.

— Si, va en mi salón — acota sorbiendo del tazón — ¿Qué? ¿Es una de las que ha pagado una suma exorbitante por un beso del pelirrojo más "viril" de todo Panem? — enarca una ceja haciendo comillas con sus dedos y luego ríe.

— Ya quisiera yo… — se queda viéndome y caigo en que lo he dicho en voz alta.

— Así que te gusta Delly — exclama algo fuerte, golpeo su rodilla con la mía y vuelve a susurrar — ¿Por qué no le has dicho?

— Un Agente de la paz no puede casarse — recito inmediatamente y su risa me enoja.

— Vas a pedirle matrimonio sin una cita…. Ustedes los del Dos tienen extraños comportamientos — me obligo a recordar que esta chica pasa sus madrugadas y tardes en compañía de un cazador furtivo, que jamás se ha enamorado de nadie y que es menos femenina incluso que Ripper con su parche y su licor.

— Olvídalo Everdeen.

Dejo el mercado ilegal. Hace frío y mis botas suenan contra la nieve que ha caído toda la tarde y que aun cae del cielo raudamente, sin ánimos de detenerse. La sopa de Sae ha servido para devolverme el calor, pero su gusto asqueroso permanece en mi paladar y debo quitarlo de alguna forma así que voy a la panadería, la tienda que está al lado de la de zapatos.

— Buenas tardes Darius.

— Peeta… que tormenta hay ahí fuera — el hijo del panadero es un carismático chico, podría ser el primo de Delly, sus rasgos físicos son muy similares, me cae bien.

— Realmente — mira fuera y se sonroja, volteo a ver el mismo panorama y sonrió al ver a un chico y a una chica que también podrían ser primos— te preparo lo de siempre — balbucea abriendo la vitrina y sacando la bandeja de galletas.

— Deberías decirle Peeta…

— Ella no sabe que existo, ¿lo de siempre? — insiste.

— Le hablaré de ti si me haces un favor… — sus orbes azul profundo me observan con detenimiento y sé que asentirá antes de que lo haga — ¿Cuáles son las favoritas de Delly Cartwright? — es todo lo que digo, señalando las bonitas galletas que el chico ha glaseado.

— Así que… Delly — exclama con una sonrisa en el rostro— le agradan las de chocolate — acota poniendo algunas en una bolsita pequeña.

— Calla panadero — sé que el color ha subido de mi barba a mis mejillas, tomo las bolsitas y dejo el dinero, que tintinea en la superficie de cristal.

— Oh… solo diré que MI VECINA — aclama haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras — se siente atraída por tu galantería Agente.

Todavía oigo su risa cuando cierro la puerta de la panadería. He cruzado algunas frases con la rubia en las tiendas del distrito, alguna vez con Rooba, otras en la verdulería, incluso me la encontré una vez en la tienda de la que salía en ese instante. Halague su ropa o su peinado, hice alguna broma para hacerla reír y luego poder halagar su risa burbujeante. Siempre me despedía de la misma forma, observando sus ojos celestes y besando su mano, sus mejillas tiñéndose siempre de rojo.

Suspiro antes de entrar a la zapatería. Abro la puerta con cuidado y descubro que no suena. Cierro detrás de mí notando que la campana no está. Volteo en dirección al mostrador y mi corazón se acelera. Su rostro descansa sobre sus brazos, tendida sobre el mostrador. Sus párpados cerrados y su respiración acompasada, dormita sobre la dura superficie. Me acerco sigiloso, años de práctica en el trabajo. La observo y me siento un acosador. Tomo nota de sus largas y rubias pestañas que hacen sombra sobre sus pómulos, sus labios entreabiertos y su expresión tranquila. Pienso en dejar las galletas sin más y salir por la puerta sin que me note. Las deposito a su lado.

— Mmm —mi mano está sobre el pomo de la puerta cuando escucho su voz adormilada— Darius…

— Yo…

— Lo siento, me quedé dormida… quite la campana porque el viento entraba por la abertura y la hacía sonar todo el tiempo… por eso no te oí entrar, cuanto lo siento — habla rápido, me acerco a ella, que intenta acomodar su cabello.

— No hay problema, no fue mi intensión despertarte…

— No digas eso — me mira apenada— que bochorno que hayas tenido que verme dormida mientras debía cuidar la tienda…

— ¿Estás sola? — no suele pasar, de hecho siempre está con su hermano al menos, hecho un vistazo a la bolsa de galletas y la tomo, ella mira en esa dirección.

— Mis padres han llevado a Luca a casa de la Señora Everdeen porque ha estado enfermo muchos días — su rostro se entristece — ¿Has ido a ver a Peeta? — La miro confundido— estabas olvidando tus galletas…

— En realidad… — pienso en las palabras de Katniss, en porqué no le he dicho, me armo de coraje — son para ti —extiendo el pequeño paquete a la chica que me mira sorprendida.

— ¿Para mí? — duda en tomarlas así que las acerco más, las toma en sus manos y cuando fijo mi vista en su rostro puedo ver su sonrojo — ¿Por qué? No debías…

— Para ti… porque me gustas Delly y… porque es tu cumpleaños hoy así que, felices dieciséis años — sueno como un psicópata, en realidad lo soy, accediendo a la base de datos para saber hasta su factor de sangre, le doy la espalda encaminándome a la salida.

— Darius — oigo sus pasos detrás de mí, volteo y está a unos escasos centímetros — tú también me gustas.

Sus manos rozan mi barba hasta perderse en el vello de mi nuca. Veo sus ojos cerrarse y la imito acortando la distancia hasta que mis labios rozan los suyos, suaves, rosados, míos. Mis manos enguantadas sueltan las galletas que he comprado para mí, se aferran a su cintura en un intento desesperado de aferrarla a mi cuerpo. Es el primer beso que mis labios dan de verdad, un beso con sentimientos, superficial y puro, esperaban por ella, todo mi ser esperaba por ricitos de oro.

Pasan unos meses antes de que sus rizos acaben esparcidos en mis sabanas. Me deslumbra encontrarla en la mañana aun allí, durmiendo plácidamente, completamente desnuda y con los labios algo rojos por tanto besuqueo. Recuerdo las palabras de mi madre, sobre que quizás algún día una niña de rizos dorados y ojos de cielo aparecería en mi cama y no puedo evitar la sonrisa. Quizás algunos cuentos, algunas historias, puedan ser ciertas.

* * *

 **Esta pareja es sin duda mi favorita de las que no son realmente canon ya sea por el libro o por las películas (estos dos no aparecen en ellas pero si mi segunda pareja favorita que vendría a ser Hayffie).**

 **Ya junte a estos dos en otro de mis fics llamado "No todo es blanco o negro, el gris también es excitante" (momento spam), pero realmente quería algo más del libro, o sea algo que podría haber ocurrido.**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que puedan dejar algún comentario sobre esta pareja :D.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


End file.
